fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirayuki Hime (HaSky)
Shirayuki Hime is one of the main Cures of Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! She is the Princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom. She came to earth to fight as Pretty Cure and find a new friend who is also her Pretty Cure partner. She is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is . Her symbols are Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Her two alternate forms are and . General Information Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes. For the winter, she wears a poofy white long-sleeved dress with white and light yellow layers with light blue bows in the skirt. There are light blue and gold decorations on the front with a blue sash around her waist, which ties in the front. She also wears white high-heeled shoes with white ribbons. In the summer, she wears a white and blue dress with short puffy sleeves and a fuschia sash that ties in the front and white shoes. As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twin pigtails with drilled curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twin tails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as wing-like white shoulder pieces, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is blue and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are pale blue, and have small white frills at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her LovePreBrace and on her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. On her legs she wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and blue bows on each leg.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Shirayuki_Hime#Appearance Relationships Family *'King' and Queen - Her parents. Friends *'Aino Megumi' - The first person Hime met in Pikarigaoka, who is also her Pretty Cure partner and one of her best friends. *'Omori Yuko' & Hikawa Iona - Hime's best friends and Pretty Cure partner. *'Ribbon' - Her mascot partner. Etymology - means "white" and means "snow". Together, Shirayuki means "snow white" or "white snow", which, when used collectively with Hime it is the Japanese name given to from the European folk tale. - means "princess", which refers to her title as the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and her alter ego, Cure Princess. Cure Princess - A princess is the daughter of a monarch. Pretty Cure Cure Princess is Hime's alter ago. She is represented by circles, and crowns when transforming. Although she appears to do duo transformations with Cure Lovely, Hime transforms by saying, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". Sherbet Ballet is the one of the form changes, Cure Princess can use. Most of Sherbet Ballet's powers involve ice, as well as having its own attack, Tsurara Snowflake. Macadamia Hula Dance is the one of the form changes, Cure Princess can use. Most of Macadamia Hula Dance's powers involve flowers, as well as having its own attack, Relaxing Flower Shower. Attacks - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of a circle, she purifies the enemy. * - her individual attack using the power of the Shining Make Dresser, in her Innocent Form. - Sherbet Ballet & Macadamia Hula Dance= * - Sherbet Ballet's attack. * - Macadamia Hula Dance's attack - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Princess creates a ball and shoots it to the enemy. * * - Cure Princess creates two ball in her palms and shoots it as a barrage. * - Cure Princess creates a big ball and release it as a tornado. * - Cure Princess produces a shield with two circles * - Cure Princess' pigtails glow and straighten as she fires blades from the tips. * * * - A sub-attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation speech used by Shirayuki Hime to transform into Cure Princess. Hime's PreChanMirror opens up and her reflection appears in it. Blue bubble-shaped lights shine and the button at the bottom glows. Hime spins around as her hair changes to light blue and is styled into pigtails. As her hair changes, Hime grabs to her pigtails. She dances on to the PreCard and the other two cards overlap and she then pushes it down into the mirror. She says the rest of the phrase and presses the button. The mirror shows Cure Princess' image on the card as blue light shines from the heart.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kawarunrun!_Pretty_Cure_Kururin_Mirror_Change!#Cure_Princess Trivia Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters